03 December 1997
Show ; Name *John Peel Show ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM-DD *1997-12-03 ; Comments *JP in fast-paced, upbeat mood as if lots to pack in. *Three recordings were made of this show. Tape (a) was recorded onto a TDK D90 by RazorBladeAlley. Sound quality very poor at the start of both sides of the cassette: Side A settles down by track 2; Side B problems with sound quality, most sound recorded onto left channel up to track 17. Note - this file was never shared. Tape (b) shared by Isector. Tape © shared by Max-Dat, completes the penultimate track *Arab Strap track. JP says this is from the "Arab Strap At Christmas E.P." but I can find no mention of it anywhere online nor do I remember seeing it about so have listed the same track where it appeared on 'Philophobia' album. *Note - Lorcan's Tracklistings catalogue the Arab Strap track as being from the White Label version of Philophobia Sessions *Magic Dirt #1. Recorded 1997-10-28 at Maida Vale 5. Produced by Mike Robinson. Engineered by Lisa Softley. *On the limited edition 2xCD edition of their album "What Are Rock Stars Doing Today" are included the tracks "Ice" and "Heavy Business" from this session. Tracklisting *Red Monkey: Chewing Gum (7" - The Time Is Right) Troubleman Unlimited *Traluma: Featherweight Holiday (7") Caulfield :: (Recording (b) starts just before next track) *Scott Robinson: Fagbutt (12" - Formuffin EP) Cluster Records @ $ *Magic Dirt: Ice (Peel session) *Swearing At Motorists: Bars Close (LP - The Fear Of Low Flying Clouds) Spare Me Records *DJ Rush: Giant Jock'e (12" - Robo' Tripp'n) Force Inc. Music Works @''' : (Recording (a) begins) *Moreau's Island: Carol Falling (Compilation CD - Snakebite City Seven) BlueFire *Labradford: 3 (probably from LP - Mi Media Naranja) Blast First *King Tubby: Love Of Jah Version (LP - Jesus Dread 1972 - 1977 by Yabby You) Blood & Fire '''@ $ *Magic Dirt: Shrinko (Peel session) *One Cut: Babylon (12" compilation EP - 4x4) Hombre @''' *Revilo: Apt Interview (EP "Wall Cloud") Beehive *Idlewild: Chandelier (7") Fierce Panda *Wedding Present: Everyone Thinks He Looks Daft (CD - George Best Plus) Cooking Vinyl : (Recording (b) tape flip) *Vyvyan: Teenage Wannabe (Compilation CD - Snakebite City Seven) BlueFire *Stanley Winston: No More Ghettos In America (Comp. LP - Stan's Soul Shop) Charly '''$ *Khan & Walker: Shortwaves IV (LP - Radiowaves II) Harvest @ $ *Melt Banana: Stop The Cook-Cu Test (split 10" EP with Stilluppsteypa - Split) Something Weird *Magic Dirt: X Ray (Peel session). : (Recording (a) tape flip) *C B All Stars: Mountain View Dubwise (7" - Vampire) Impact CC-104. @ $ *Gel: Picture Frame (Comp. CD - Abuse Your Friends) Abuse *Gerbils: Is She Fiona (7" - Glue) Hidden Agenda $''' *Intel: Drop The Sound (12" - Electronic) Back 2 Basics '''@ *Magic Dirt: Heavy Business (Peel session) *Noonday Underground: How Happy (7" - How Happy EP) Underground Sounds @ $ *Polig: Disko (Various LP - Five) Sabotage Recordings @ $ : (Recording (b) ends 2:24 into above track) *Arab Strap: New Birds (Promo Cassette A Gift For You At Christmas) White Label .$ File ;Name *(a) *(b) Peel Show 1997-12-03 *© dat_147.mp3 *(d) 1997-11-xx-12-xx Peel Show LE381 ;Length * (a) 90 mins approx. * (b) 01:33:37 * © 04:02:13 (00:23:46-01:03:08) (from 01:02:43 unique) * (d) 1:31:28 (50:36-1:26:38) ;Other *b) Many thanks to Isector. *c) Many thanks to Max-Dat. Dat 147 *d) Created from LE381 of Lee Tapes, digitised by Weatherman22. Peel November December 1997 Lee Tape 381 ;Available *(b) Mooo *c) Mooo *d) Mooo Category:1997 Category:Peel shows Category:Peel Shows (Incomplete) Category:Isector